Talk:Saitō Tenmago
would you like saito to join the Liberation Army a criminal organization, since he is a renegade shinigami, i think he would be perfect for the group due to his powers and status, since he is hiding in the human world from the soul society woundn't hurt him to have allies who share his same interests and ambitions. the reason i ask is because im collecting all renegade's from this fan ficiton site and putting them under 1 group, so that it doesn't conflict with other groups like the vizards or the espdada, think about it, would be nice to have another users creation join the group.--Zaraikou 17:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry The Izanagi technique has already been used as a power, by Kamui. Please remove it. Thanks, --Thepantheon 21:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) >_< FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..- I should have known you or Ryu would discover that I used the "seele schneider reishi repeler" and use it for yourselves >_< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Organization Oh gee, what do you know. Isn't it odd how when Seireitou and Kamui's Zanpakutō had the Some, Tsugi, San format, so did this guy and other characters of yours. And then, when I decide to finally change it to make it more original, you follow the very same format, with what, a few small tweaks to it? Hmm, see me after class, Kai. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 11:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : >_< I'm sure glad nobody tries to copy my character's constantly, cuz I wouldn't be so nice. I'd straight up delete the article. It is within our power to delete articles that are blatant ripoffs of others. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Another thing that I note is that your so-called Shattering Spiritual Power is a rip off and copy of Aizen's page on Bleach wiki. I'm a regular editor there, and have edited Aizen's page, so it's my job to know that. Also, outside reiatsu has no effect on the inner world of a being, just pointing this out, because quite frankly, no one knows what exactly the inner world is. It isn't explained at all in the canon, so how can using reiatsu on a sword produce an effect in a mental domain? His Withering Speed is also a copy of Aizen's speed paragraph (you do realize that withering means dying, right?). :: What's with the constant use of words like Devastating, Withering, Shattering? It sounds to me as if you're making your character a little overrated. On Bleach wiki, they use five classes: Spiritual Power, High Spiritual Power, Immense Spiritual Power, Vast Spiritual Power. There is no need to go in the dictionary and look for the scariest word you can find and put it in front of the words "Spiritual Power". It makes your character look arrogant (which is a pet peeve of mine). One last thing I'll mention is about the attack Ulata Duta. It's one thing for a Zanpakutō to be able to overcome another's techniques to elemental or physical advantage, but Aizen clearly states that, once induced, Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is flawless, which is proven numerous times. Gin found a weakness, but if he had already seen Kyōka Suigetsu, it would've failed as he states the weakness is to touch the blade before seeing the Shikai. In the long short...your Zanpakutō cannot and never will override Aizen's kanzen saimin. It wouldn't make sense for you to put that there, with Aizen dead, unless you have an agenda to make your character immune to illusions, which doesn't exactly fit in with your abilities. Besides, an illusion casting character would still have dominion over such a technique by simply causing you to think you had preformed it, when in actuality, you hadn't. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting. Okay ten, f you're so fond of it, delete the article. Kai - Talk 07:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC)